This invention pertains to a cargo bed liner system and more particularly to a cargo bed liner system for trucks and other vehicles having large cargo beds for which a liner is desired.
It is becoming more and more common to line the cargo bed of a pickup truck, four-wheel drive vehicle, or light utility vehicle with some type of a lining system. This is done for a variety of reasons. One major reason is to protect the metal of the bed from scratches and minor dents that occur when cargo is being loaded and unloaded. Another common reason is simply for that of aesthetics, as many owners simply do not like the look of bare metal in their cargo bed area. Or, the cargo being loaded may have a fine finish on it that could easily be marred by coming into contact with the bare metal surface of a cargo bed area. For whatever reason, cargo bed lining systems have come into use, utilizing a variety of approaches.
One approach has been to cover the various surfaces of the cargo bed with solid sheets of plywood, in effect constructing a large cabinet for the cargo bed area. Another common approach has been to fabricate rubber sheets to fit against the various sides of a cargo bed. Yet another approach has been to cast a fiberglass or other suitable resin into a unitary piece that simultaneously covers all of the surfaces of the cargo bed. These approaches all do a good job of protecting the metal of the cargo bed from scratches and dents. However, they all suffer from several common shortcomings. Firstly, they are relatively heavy, expensive to ship, unwieldy to store, and difficult and time consuming for a single person to install or remove. Secondly, although they tend to be more aesthetically pleasing than the appearance of the metal cargo bed liner itself, their appearance can still be improved upon by today's design and stylistic standards. Thirdly, they are still not particularly suitable for transporting pieces which have very fine finishes that are easily scratched or marred. Therefore, a need exists in this art for a cargo bed liner system that is light-weight, easy to install or remove, relatively inexpensive to manufacture, relatively inexpensive to ship, capable of easy storage, has an aesthetically pleasing appearance, and that will protect the surfaces or finishes of certain goods being transported. The present invention is a solution to these long felt needs.